Christmas Eve
by turtleback
Summary: Christmas Rizzles one-shot. Maura hosts a party at her house for friends, family, and co-workers. There's mistletoe and kissing and secrets and more.


**Christmas Eve**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

* * *

Maura's living room and kitchen were packed with people. Most of the Rizzoli family were present along with Korsak, Frost, some of the other homicide detectives with their significant others, and all of the staff from the crime lab. A huge tree, picked out and decorated by Jane and Frankie with Maura's assistance, took up one corner of the living room, and there was enough food to feed twice as many people thanks to Angela.

Maura stood near the Christmas tree with a glass of wine, watching the scene in the living room where Jane and the other detectives exchanged ridiculous and tacky joke presents. When Jane saw Maura standing alone, she grabbed her beer and went to stand next to her.

"Did you and your crime lab nerds exchange gifts?" Jane asked.

"I believe they all did some sort of gift exchange. But I'm their boss, it would be awkward for me to participate. I gave them all gift cards and a box of chocolates."

"That was nice of you."

"I was going to give them all ornaments with pictures of famous scientists but then I realized that I didn't know what holiday they each celebrated and if they decorated Christmas trees and I didn't want to offend anyone."

"Well, I'm sure what you did give them was appreciated." Jane actually knew for a fact that the gift cards were appreciated as she had heard two of the crime lab staff discussing Maura's generosity in terms of the dollar amount of the gift cards.

"Thanks for hosting the party. I know it's been pretty chaotic around here."

"You and your mother did most of the work and I'm really happy to be able to have everyone here. And I'm looking forward to exchanging presents with your family tomorrow."

"You didn't go crazy with the gifts did you?" Jane asked.

"No, I got very simple, although tasteful, gifts. I don't understand your tradition of exchanging joke presents."

"Hey, Jane," Frankie called out from the other side of the room. "Look up."

Jane looked up and realized that she and Maura were standing under mistletoe. "Where did that come from?" Jane asked Maura.

"I don't know," Maura answered honestly.

"You gotta kiss, Jane, or it's bad luck," Frankie yelled across the room, drawing the attention of many of the other partygoers.

"Actually, that's really just a myth. Originally..." Maura started to explain, but was drowned out by other people in the room loudly encouraging both of them to kiss.

Jane looked at Maura and shrugged before leaning in and kissing Maura's cheek.

"No, no," one of the other homicide detectives yelled. "It's gotta be on the lips or it doesn't count."

Maura was blushing now, but she turned towards Jane and rose onto her tiptoes, putting a hand on Jane's arm to steady herself, to press a quick kiss to Jane's lips, before retreating quickly to the kitchen.

Jane watched Maura flee with an amused look on her face but then shrugged when she caught Frankie watching her. She went to sit back down and was welcomed with catcalls and even a few high fives from her fellow detectives. But the teasing didn't last long and soon they all went back to making fun of the gifts they all got each other.

Once the guests had all finally filtered out, Jane, Angela, and Maura worked on cleaning up. Jane tried to get her mother to go back to the guest house but she insisted on cleaning the kitchen until it was sparkling. When most of the work was done, Jane sent Maura upstairs, saying she shouldn't have to help clean up when she's already done enough by offering her house for the party.

Jane was spending the night since early the next morning Frankie was coming over and Tommy was bringing TJ and maybe Lydia to their family Christmas breakfast and to exchange presents. Jane was sure most of the presents under the tree were for TJ as both her mother and Maura had gone overboard getting him presents. Eventually Jane gave up trying to get Angela to stop cleaning and went upstairs to the guest room.

Maura lay in bed with her eyes closed. Eventually she heard the back door open and close downstairs and a few minutes later her bedroom door opened and clicked closed.

"I know you're not asleep," Jane said as she slipped under the covers next to Maura.

"How did you know?" Maura asked.

"Because you were smiling."

"People can smile while they are sleeping. I could have been having a very pleasant dream."

"Do you think everyone bought it?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I do. No one seemed suspicious."

"You looked appropriately embarrassed when you ran out of the room after kissing me," Jane joked.

"Well, I was embarrassed," Maura said seriously. "Everyone was watching us and yelling at us to kiss. I've always hated mistletoe. It always seems like there is someone who is trying to be sneaky with it and trying to get people to kiss in order to laugh at them, rather than out of any true Christmas spirit. It always seemed cruel to me."

"Lucky for you, you only had to kiss me."

"I'm still glad we're waiting to tell everyone about us until after the holidays."

"Or even longer, if you want," Jane responded.

"Jane," Maura gently scolded as she turned onto her side towards Jane and brushed her hand across Jane's cheek.

"What? Ma is gonna go crazy. I want to delay that for as long as possible," Jane said and then turned her head to kiss Maura's palm.

"After the holidays," Maura reiterated. "It's already been two months. If we wait any longer your mother is going to be angry with us for hiding it from her."

"After the holidays," Jane agreed, slipping her arm around Maura's waist to pull them closer together. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight."

"Thank you."

"I'm a little disappointed I didn't get to take that dress off of you myself though."

"Well, I decided I would try to speed up this process," Maura said.

"Oh," Jane said, pushing Maura onto her back and rolled on top of her. "Are you inpatient this evening?" Jane asked as Maura's hands were already on her back pulling off her t-shirt.

"Yes," Maura said, almost sounding indignant. "And I've had nothing to do but wait for you since you sent me upstairs. I thought your mother was never going to leave."

Jane laughed as she slipped further under the covers, her hands pushing up the hem of Maura's nightie until Maura pulled it the rest of the way off herself, and then pulled off Maura's underwear and her own. Jane then lay back down on top of Maura, entwining their now fully naked bodies. "Merry Christmas, Maur."

Before Maura could respond Jane's mouth was on her, kissing her forcefully. Jane slid down under the covers again, kissing a trail down Maura's neck and between her breasts. As Jane slid her body between Maura's legs, she could feel Maura's ample arousal and she didn't bother lingering anywhere, instead bringing her mouth directly between Maura's legs.

Jane pushed Maura's legs wider apart and her tongue parted Maura's folds and skillfully circled her clit.

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned, tangling both hands in Jane's hair.

Jane's arms hooked around Maura's legs, anchoring her to the bed, as Maura's hips tried to push upwards as she sought even more contact. Jane moved from long broad strokes with her tongue to a more focused concentration on Maura's clit. She put her lips around it and flicked her tongue quickly until Maura was crying out and Jane felt her relax against the bed.

Jane came back on top of Maura and now dipped her tongue into Maura's mouth, kissing her until Maura recovered her strength and rolled them both over so she was on top of Jane. Maura pushed the covers off of their now sweat covered bodies. She put a hand between Jane's already spread legs and swirled through wetness before smoothly entering Jane with two fingers. She was rewarded with a low moan from Jane.

Maura propped herself up and used her whole body to thrust into Jane. She looked down and they locked eyes with each other. Jane brought her hands to Maura's breasts and squeezed them in her palms.

When Jane's moans became more insistant, Maura sat up. Jane's arms fell onto either side of her and she twisted the sheets in her hands as her head tilted back and her hips thrust harder into Maura's hand. Maura bent down and flicked her tongue over Jane's clit a few times until Jane's whole body was writhing and lifting off the bed and then collapsing back down again in a string of whispered profanities.

Maura gathered the covers and brought them back over the both of them as she snuggled into Jane's side. "Merry Christmas, Jane."


End file.
